Krabby Road
Krabby Road is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants, based off the episode of the same name. Workers *Jon23812 (Creator, Executive Producer, Writer, Editor) *Faves3000 (Writer) *Youngfanon1 (Writer) *Spongeyfan77 (Writer, Editor) *IHeartSpongeBob (Supervising Producer, Editor) Characters Main *Sheldon J. Plankton *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles Major *Eugene H. Krabs Rules *Don't delete episode you didn't create. *If you want to work for the series add your name to the list and you can start. *Episodes air on Wednesday *Have Fun Plot Summary Plankton makes SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward join his band so they can become rich and famous. Series Overview DVD Releases Episodes Season One *This season consist of 7 episodes *This season premiered February 16, 2011 and ended on March 30, 2011. *All main characters appear in all episodes. 1. Born to Chum - February 16, 2011 - Jon23812 After another failed attempt of stealing the Krabby Patty Formula, Plankton decides to do something else. He then decides to make a band. He gets SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward to join. Now they must practice and make some songs to become Number #1 on the music charts. (TV-PG-DL) 2. Copied Song - February 23, 2011 - Jon23812 Plankton thinks of a song to write for the band. While listening to music, Plankton comes up with a song. He releases it to the public as a demo. He and the other members of Krabby Road are sued, because it was copied from the song Plankton was listening to. They now have to go to court and hope they are found innoncent. (TV-PG-DL) 3. Old and New Intruments - March 2, 2011 - Faves3000 Squidward's drum broke, so they have to replace it.The problem is, it dosn't come in 2 weeks, and he's the most popular band member! At their first gig without him, the band is booed off the stage! Then Squidward remembered SpongeBob's drum set from the end of the episode "New Digs", used it, and it worked! (TV-PG-DL) 4. Record Label - March 9, 2011 - Jon23812 A record label heard the demo Krabby Road produced and want's them to be apart of their music group. (TV-PG-DL) 5. 13 Songs - Jon23812 - March 16, 2011 Krabby Road must make 13 songs within 8 weeks. They struggle. When they finally come up with a song, they go on a streak, and they accomplish their goal. (TV-14-DL) 6''. '''Krabby Road - Jon23812 - March 23, 2011 Krabby Road finally get their soundtrack released, and are ready to preform in an offical concert. (TV-PG-DL) 7. The Concert - Jon23812 - March 30, 2011 Krabby Road finally preform in a concert and become rich and famous. (TV-14-DLV) Season Two *Season Two ran from November 2, 2011 to April 18, 2012. *This season will consist of 23 episodes. 1. Spend Your Money Wisely - November 2, 2011 - Jon23812 Krabby Road's accountant says that Krabby Road has made $8,954,200 off their album and downloads. Plankton invests $5,000,000 on secreatly duplicating the Krabby Patty Formula, but it was all a waste. Patrick spends $1,000,000 of it on donuts, Squidward and SpongeBob spends $1,000,000 of it on a new set of instrements. So they are left with only $954,200. (TV-PG-DLV) 2. Controversy Regarding Krabby Road's Music - November 9, 2011 - Jon23812 News Media people believe that the music of Krabby Road is a subliminal message. Saying that the Krusty Krab is run by a cheapskate, and telling kids that they should give the band's leader, Plankton, a Krabby Patty. Plankton gets angry and kills all the News Media people. (TV-14-DLV) 3. First Music Video - November 16, 2011 - Jon23812 Krabby Road must make a music video for their new song. (TV-14-LSV) 4. Thanks... For Giving Nothing - November 23, 2011 - Jon23812 For Thanksgiving, fans send Krabby Road food. SpongeBob asks for a sponge cake, Patrick asks for donuts, Squidward asks for smelly cheese, and Plankton asks for a Krabby Patty. Everyone got what they wanted except for Plankton. (TV-PG-L) 5. This Isn't A Club - November 30, 2011 - Jon23812 Krabby Road gets a gig at a local club. When they get there, no one is there, then they gets knocked unconscious. When they wake up they find themselves daingling over a pot of hot lava. Will they escape or will they go to their doom? (TV-14-LV) 6. Mr. Krabs Sues Krabby Road - December 7, 2011 - Jon23812 Mr. Krabs wants to sue Krabby Road for using their music to defame him and the Krusty Krab. (TV-14-LV) 7. Krabby Road Gets Stuck - December 14, 2011 - Jon23812 Krabby Road is scheduled to preform a song at the Bikini Bottom Stadium. However the snow is 5 feet high and they can barely get to the stadium on time. All their fans get mad and ask for refunds. Krabby Road promises to make it up, so they schedule another concert, however the snow on that day is 10 feet high, and they can't move at all. The fans get mad again and ask for refunds. Krabby Road schedules another concert and there is no snow that day, but no one came to see them. (TV-14-DLSV) 8. Krabby Road's Christmas Jingles - December 21, 2011 - Jon23812 The record company wants Krabby Road to make their own versions of Christmas songs. (TV-PG-D) 9. The 100 Millionth A Christmas Carol Story (One Hour Special) - December 21, 2011 - Jon23812 Plankton asks for the Krabby Patty secret formula, and world domination, however he gets a jack-in-a-box and a booster seat. SpongeBob tells Plankton that he should be thankful that he has stuff at all. Plankton ignores SpongeBob, and he is all mad. Later, Plankton is visited by 3 ghosts that tell him the true meaning of Christmas. Plackton ignores them, and sets out to kill Santa Claus. (TV-14-LV) 10. Krabby Road: Behind the Music - January 11, 2012 - Jon23812 A VH1 special, talks about the real story behind Krabby Road (TV-14-DLSV) 11. Evil Clown - January 18, 2012 - Jon23812 Krabby Road preforms at a kids birthday party. Patrick thinks the clown wants to kill him. (TV-14-LV) 12. Live Proformance - January 25, 2012 - Jon23812 Krabby Road gets a chance to preform on live TV at the Billboard Awards. (TV-14-D) 13. Plankton Looses His Memory - February 1, 2012 - Jon23812 Plankton looses his memory in a freak accident. He forgets everything, even his plans on using Krabby Road to get the the Krabby Patty formula. The other members of Krabby Road try to get his memory back. (TV-PG-DLV) 14. Love Song - February 8, 2012 - Jon23812 Plankton falls in love with a girl and he writes a love song for her. (TV-14-DS) 15. Squidward Quits - February 22, 2012 - Jon23812 Squidward is tired of being in a band with SpongeBob and Patrick so he quits. (TV-PG-DL) 16. New Band Member - February 29, 2012 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Plankton need to replace Squidward, so they can be a full band again, but no one has the talent Squidward has. (TV-PG-D) 17. Squidward Comes Back - March 7, 2012 - Jon23812 After Squidward house is burned down, Squidward returns to Krabby Road, because he has no where else to go. (TV-14-LV) 18. KrabbyRoadVEVO - March 14, 2012 - Jon23812 Krabby Road puts their songs on YouTube. One of their song get 1,893,464 dislikes, and only 231,327 likes. People wrote bad comments about the song. Squidward makes a video saying that their all low life scum, and don't know good music. The YouTubers got angry and hacked their VEVO account and deleted all of their songs, and closed their account. Now that Krabby Road no longer has a VEVO, they make a website, KrabbyRoad.com. (TV-14-DLV) 19. A Day in the Life of Krabby Road - March 21, 2012 - Jon23812 MTV wants Krabby Road to shoot a pilot for their new reality TV show A Day In a Life of Krabby Road. They agree, but when they shoot they don't like the idea that much. The show isn't a reality show, it's scripted, the director makes them do things they wouldn't normally do, and MTV would only pay them $10,000 an episode. After the show did well in the ratings. MTV wants them to do an episode everyday. Krabby Road decided to stop the show and return to their normal lives. (TV-14-DLSV (cut)) (TV-MA-LSV (original airing)) Note: '''This episodes contains too many curse words for the censors to bleep, and explicit gore and sexual situations. The episode couldn't be shown on MTV so it only aired on Comedy Central. '''20. Concert at the Krusty Krab - March 28, 2012 - Jon23812 Krabby Road preforms at the Krusty Krab. After the proformance they leave, but Plankton is hit on the head. All his memories that he lost return to him, and he finally has a chance to steal the Krabby Patty recipe. Does Plankton successfully steal it? (TV-14-DL) 21. Opening the Bottle - April 4, 2012 - Jon23812 Plankton has a hard time trying to open up the bottle. He decides to keep it hidden until he finds out how to open it. (TV-PG-D) 22. Interview - April 11, 2012 - Jon23812 PopStarMagazine interviews Krabby Road (TV-14-DLSV) 23. Making A Movie - April 18, 2012 - Jon23812 Krabby Road does a concert with will be remastered into a 3D movie in theathers. (TV-14-DLSV) Note: 'The movie Krabby Road makes is an actual movie which is titled ''Krabby Road: The 3D Concert. Season Three *This season aired from September 26, 2012 to November 28, 2013 *This season consists of 9 episodes '''1. Going Platnium- Younfanon1 - September 26, 2012 SpongeBob is having fun with the band, but has one goal in mind: he wants the band to release a platnium album. Can they pull together and make a really great album? (TV-PG-D) 2. Doesn't Anyone Want My Material?-Youngfanon1 - October 3, 2012 The band is growing strong and having a good time, but Squidward gets mad when the rest of the group shows no interest in the material he is writing. He tells the band that he will quit if they don't let his material get on thier albums. They let him. but the fans think it stinks. So, they have to decide how to make everybody happy. (TV-14-DL) 3. Rooftop Concert - Youngfanon1 - October 10, 2012 The band is at the recording studio, getting bored, and decide to go to the roof and perform some new songs. However, the police come in, and threaten to stop them. Will they all get arrested? (TV-14-D) 4. Second Album - Jon23812 - October 17, 2012 Krabby Road finally releases their second album and hope that it becomes platinum. (TV-PG) 5. Never Kiss a Sea Turtle - Jon23812 - October 24, 2012 Krabby Road's agent wants SpongeBob to work at the kissing booth at a local carnival. SpongeBob agrees. During the kissing, when he kisses a sea turtle, the sea turtle stalks him everywhere. Can SpongeBob get her off his back? (TV-14-DVS) 6. A Eternity in the Bowls of Heck - Jon23812 - October 31, 2012 An evil sorcerer hates Krabby Road and wants them to suffer eternal life sentence, so he casts an evil spell on them sending them to you know where. Krabby Road has to find a way out of heck before midnight, or they'll be stuck there forever. (TV-14-DLV) 7. Landlight - Emperor2 - November 7, 2012 Krabby Road release a new single, Landlight which becomes an international hit. Krabby Road reveal they will be starting a third album. Note: This episode's name and featured song is Landlight, a parody of the once popular Starlight from the Supermen Lovers. Spastic Shark - Emperor2 - November 14, 2012 Krabby Road release there third album, Spastic Shark. It instantly becomes a platinum album. Krabby Road prepare for there ''Hell Bottom ''tour. (TV-14-DLV) (DCXD15-LVS) Film After the conclusion of season 2, a documentary of Krabby Road's tour was released on MTV with a gross of $69 million dollars. Albums #Born to Chum #Oceans Fall #Spastic Shark Trivia *The show ranges from TV-PG to TV-14 (Rare episodes are TV-MA) *New episodes premiere on MTV, uncencored episodes air on Comedy Central *A 3D concert movie was realeased April 25, 2012. *Krabby Road was known as Plankton and the Patty Stealers. Awards and Nominations Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Shows produced by Sponge Network Category:2012 shows returning in 2013 Category:TV series rated TV-PG Category:TV series rated TV-14 Category:TV series rated TV-MA Category:Shows pn MTV